


Rehearsal

by AvatarMN



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, Carrying, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Ficlet, Flirting, Fluff, Illustrated, Kissing, Love, M/M, Marriage, Napping, Pet Names, Propositions, Quickies, Vignette, Wake-Up Sex, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wedding Planning, but all of that is implied, no sex in the text of the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3115223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarMN/pseuds/AvatarMN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nap time’s over, Baby.  We have to get to the rehearsal," Jack whispered, then brushed his lips over Hiccup’s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rehearsal

**Author's Note:**

> A magical thing happened on Tumblr. [Sisaat](http://sisaat.tumblr.com) [(x)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sisaat) sketched Hijack, then [Miundy](http://miundy-foxy.tumblr.com) [(x)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Miundy) lined it, then [Ria](http://rainbowbarfeverywhere.tumblr.com) [(x)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/anguishofmylove) colored it, and finally [I wrote](http://avatarmn.tumblr.com) a little story for it. All unplanned, just a nice moment of creative spontaneity.

  
[ ](http://avatarmn.tumblr.com/post/81119054536/rainbowbarfeverywhere-sketch-sisaat-lines)

  


Jack stood beside the bed, gazing down at Hiccup. His fiance was sprawled haphazardly over the unmade covers, and afternoon sunlight made his freckly skin glow golden.

"Babe, it’s time," Jack said softly, jiggling Hiccup’s knee. No response.

Hiccup’s belly continued to rise and fall slowly with his breath. His rumpled shirt exposed a enticing band of flesh above the waistband of his jeans. With the one hand still on Hiccup’s knee, Jack reached for it; fingertips lightly tickling the skin and short, dark hairs there.

That got a little bit of Hiccup’s attention. He made a small sound of complaint, and his head turned. His eyes remained closed. Jack leaned forward and lay across the bed, bringing his face close to Hiccup’s. He raised his hand to brush the sandy crust of sleep from the corner of the young man’s eye. The pad of his thumb lingered over the bristly fan of Hiccup’s eyelashes as he cupped his fiance’s cheek. His lips were slightly parted, and the light glittered on a tiny drop of drool at the corner of his mouth. Jack’s own lips were tickled by Hiccup’s breath as he hovered near.

"Nap time’s over, Baby. We have to get to the rehearsal," Jack whispered, then brushed his lips against Hiccup’s. 

The other man finally responded, curling his arm over Jack’s where it crossed his belly, and flexing his lips into a proper kiss. Jack’s tongue slipped past his teeth and Hiccup sucked at it and nipped the tip. He opened his eyes, and curled his hand around the taut edge of Jack’s neck and drank in his fiance’s beautiful face. Soft and kind, as ever.

"You always wake me up so nice, Snowflake. Thank you," Hiccup mumbled, groggy. The leg he’d left dangling awkwardly over the edge of the bed tingled with pins and needles. "My leg’s asleep. Carry me to the door?"

"Tch," Jack scoffed. "I guess we should rehearse that, too," He planted another quick kiss, and then pulled Hiccup into a seated position and turned, slipping between Hiccup’s legs. Hiccup looped his arms around Jack’s neck, and Jack hooked Hiccup’s knees and rose. He lifted him on his back, and stumbled for one step before balancing. Hiccup nuzzled his ear.

"You’re so strong," Hiccup whispered, "You sure we don’t have time to rehearse the wedding night, first?" He crossed his legs around Jack’s waist, finding leverage to grind his hips into his lover’s back.

"Uhmm," Jack blushed furiously, his jaw hanging open. Then he recovered and his face split in his trademark naughty grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated greatly.


End file.
